


Когда все закончится

by Vardek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-16
Updated: 2009-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Война закончилась, апокалипсис отменен. Что дальше, после того, как все закончилось?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда все закончится

Они стояли на поле битвы, окруженные легким сиянием, и смотрели друг на друга. Просто смотрели, потому что так и не смогли найти слов, которые бы были правильными и единственно верными именно сейчас, в этот самый момент. Смотрели пронзительно, отчаянно, понимая, что это их последний шанс, последняя возможность хотя бы сказать: "Прощай". Немой укор, сожаление и горечь в глазах одного; обреченность, отчаяние и покорность тому, что следует сделать, в глазах другого.  
Человек и ангел Божий замерли так близко друг от друга, что, казалось бы, вот, только руку протяни... Но пропасть, разделяющая этих двоих, была намного шире, глубже и непреодолимее.  
"Останься", - хотел бы сказать Дин. Но он понимал, что Кастиэлю пришло время вернуться домой, на далекие, недостижимые Небеса, где вся боль и грязь, и горе, и опустошенность этого мира больше не будут ранить его.  
"Прости", - сказал бы Кастиэль. Но сколько их было за последние годы, этих "прости"? Сколько раз он снова и снова возвращался к этому упрямому, несгибаемому человеку. Возвращался, чтобы тот укрепил его веру, указал путь, сказал, что правильно, а что просто не имеет права на существование.  
И в этом слиянии взглядов ангел не выдержал первым. Он сделал шаг навстречу человеку и мягко отвел с его лба непослушные, отросшие за последние месяцы волосы. Последнее прикосновение, последняя возможность хоть как-то сказать о том, что так и осталось невысказанным; секрет, который не был интересен ни Небу, ни людям, но который Кастиэль все равно хранил от всех. Так же упрямо и настойчиво, как все, что он делал. Секрет, которым он не поделился даже с тем, кто так восхищал и завораживал его, с Дином.  
"Я тебя люблю". Слова вертелись на самом кончике языка, и Кастиэль прикусил щеку, чтобы случайно не сказать их вслух. Он уже достаточно прожил на этой земле, чтобы знать, когда именно эти слова становились запретными. Когда они становились тайной, которая могла гореть лишь в самой глубине его души. Быть может все было бы намного проще, будь он в другом теле... Но думать об этом было тяжело. Слишком много "если бы". Слишком мало времени. Упущенные возможности, которые нужно было бы использовать раньше. Но сейчас, в эти последние минуты на земле, его признание уже не будет иметь никакого смысла.  
"Я тебя люблю". Эта мысль обожгла Дина, когда Кастиэль слегка коснулся его лба, убирая короткую прядь волос. Это понимание ворвалось в его мысли ошеломляющим осознанием того, что же он на самом деле чувствовал к своему ангелу, к Кастиэлю. Дин уже не раз пытался разобраться в себе и до этого, понять, как же он действительно относится к тому, кто словно бы стал продолжением его самого, стал одним из тех, кого охотник считал семьей. За кого беспокоился, кого защищал, кому мог сказать все, что угодно, перед кем все его так тщательно выстроенные барьеры сгорали и рассыпались пеплом. И теперь Дин терял того, кто за короткое время сумел стал частью его самого. Уходя, Кастиэль словно забирал с собой на небо кусочек души Дина, а то, что оставалось, болело и кровоточило уже сейчас, пока они все еще были рядом.  
Свечение вокруг них, вначале легкое, почти незаметное, но со временем становящееся все ярче и ярче, стало ослепляющим, а затем медленно сошло почти на нет. Лишь изредка то здесь, то там били в небо лучи возвращающихся домой ангелов, покидающих свои смертные оболочки.  
\- Позаботься о нем, - наконец сказал Кастиэль, когда последний ангел покинул поле боя. - Ему некуда идти, и он всегда будет в опасности. Я же не смогу его больше защищать.  
Охотник сразу понял, о ком говорит Кастиэль. О Джимми Новаке. О человеке, который пожертвовал всем ради веры и который ради нее потерял все.  
Дин только коротко кивнул в ответ. Слова застряли в горле вместе с удушающим комком. Вот и все. Почти все. Время утекало, как вода в песок, а он так и не сказал самого главного. Но кому от этого станет легче? Никому. Только тяжелее. Да и пристало ли говорить такие вещи ангелу? Дин не знал и не хотел портить прощание неуклюжим признанием в любви к тому, кто по определению был выше всех этих земных чувств. И все же...  
\- Мы еще встретимся?  
Безумная надежда обожгла его, заставляя сердце учащенно биться. И тут же разбилась о грустный взгляд Кастиэля.  
\- Нет, Дин. Там, куда ты придешь в конце дороги, нет места простым ангелам.  
\- Даже если я очень попрошу? - попытался он перевести все в шутку.  
Ему ответом была кривая улыбка и сожаление в глазах.  
\- Мне пора.  
\- Знаю.  
\- Я... - Кастиэль замешкался и замолчал, так и не решившись на признание; слова, которые он сказал следом были далеки от того, что он действительно хотел сказать. - Прощай, Дин Винчестер. Для меня было честью пройти с тобой этот отрезок твоего пути.  
Кастиэль поднял голову вверх, и в небо ударил ослепительный столб света.  
А Дин лишь стоял, беспомощно опустив руки, и смотрел. Он смотрел, даже когда свечение стало таким интенсивным, что было больно глазам. Он смотрел, когда комок в горле наконец сдвинулся с места и на глаза навернулись слезы. Он смотрел, пока свечение не иссякло и последний ангел Божий не покинул эту грешную землю.  
\- Прощай, Кас, - одними губами прошептал Дин.  
Волна горечи и скорби по ушедшему другу накрыла его, грозя затопить, и на мгновение он задохнулся. А потом...  
Человек перед ним покачнулся и рухнул на колени. И Дин поспешил помочь Джимми.  
Была уже глубокая ночь, когда они добрели до лагеря, который разбили выжившие в мясорубке последнего противостояния.  
Охотник и человек, в котором когда-то жил ангел.

Три года спустя

Постанывая и поминутно хватаясь за бок, Дин вытащил тяжелую сумку из багажника Импалы.  
\- Дин, - подошел Сэм и потянулся за своими вещами, - не строй из себя героя, ты же на ногах еле стоишь. Давай мне, я донесу.  
\- Не кудахтай вокруг меня, Сэмми, - пробурчал охотник, упрямо закидывая сумку на плечо. - Не в первый раз и не в последний.  
\- Как знаешь, - с деланным равнодушием пожал плечами брат, но всю короткую дорогу до комнаты в дешевом мотеле с беспокойством поглядывал на Дина.  
Бросив пожитки в угол, Дин рухнул на кровать и минут десять просто тупо пялился в потолок.  
Завтра на его боку начнет формироваться грандиозных размеров кровоподтек. Но об этом он будет переживать тоже завтра. Сегодня же он просто радовался, что трудное дело, которое стоило им немало нервов и крови, наконец, закончено. Семья, которую терроризировал дух убитого и похороненного в саду маленького мальчика, теперь вне опасности и может спать спокойно.  
Спустя какое-то время он сам не заметил, как провалился в сон, но ненадолго.  
\- Я в закусочную. - сказал Сэм, берясь за ручку двери. - Тебе что-нибудь купить?  
\- Пива, - автоматически бросил Дин, выныривая из полузабытья. - И гамбургер. С сыром и беконом. Или два. Можно, даже, три.  
\- А ты не лопнешь? - с сомнением в голосе уточнил брат, глядя на него с легкой ухмылкой.  
\- Топай уже, - усмехнувшись, погнал его на выход Дин. - Я сейчас не то что гамбургер, слона готов сожрать. Целиком, вместе со шкурой и бивнями.  
Сэм ушел, а Дин снова лениво развалился на подушках. Бок немного успокоился и больше не беспокоил его ноющей непрерывной болью, и охотник смог немного расслабиться. Включив телевизор, он стал переключать каналы, пока, наконец, не остановился на программе новостей, приглушив звук до минимума и лишь время от времени поглядывая на экран.  
Видимо, он все же задремал, потому что его разбудила трель мобильного телефона, лежавшего на тумбочке. Чертыхнувшись, Дин потянулся к нему и снова скривился, почувствовав, как резкой болью отозвался на это движение бок.  
\- Привет, Бобби, - устало выдохнул он в трубку, снова устраиваясь поудобнее.  
\- Дин, - голос старого охотника был мрачен и серьезен. - Сэмми с тобой?  
\- Вышел, скоро вернется. Что-то случилось?  
\- Это Джимми...  
Уже предчувствуя что-то нехорошее, Дин приподнялся и с трудом сел на кровати.  
\- Что с ним?  
\- Дрянь дело, - коротко ответил Бобби, потом замялся и, вздохнув, сказал. - Похоже, он умирает.  
Дин грязно выругался, нервно запустил пальцы в волосы, взъерошивая их.  
\- От чего?  
\- Понятия не имею, - в голосе Бобби послышалась беспомощная растерянность. - Я уже все книги перелопатил, но не похоже, что это как-то связано со сверхъестественным. А к врачу этот идиот идти отказывается. В общем... если хотите попрощаться...  
\- К утру будем, - бросил в трубку Дин, отключился и, кряхтя, медленно и осторожно принялся надевать ботинки.  
К приходу Сэма их вещи были собраны и лежали на столе, а сам Дин сидел на кровати и остановившимся взглядом глядел в одну точку.  
После последней битвы Дин редко видел Джимми. Охотнику было просто больно смотреть на того, кто был так похож на его ангела и все же не был им. Физически больно. Каждый раз, когда Джимми смотрел на него, Дин вспоминал другой взгляд, пронизывающий, светлый, казалось бы видящий его насквозь. Взгляд, в котором словно бы отражалось само Небо.  
Новак был всего лишь человеком. По-своему сильным, по-своему гордым, по-своему упрямым. Но он не был Кастиэлем, его Касом. И от этого Дину хотелось кричать, ему хотелось ударить ни в чем не повинного Джимми только за то, что тот остался постоянным, режущим по сердцу напоминанием о том, что Кастиэль ушел. И Дин больше никогда не увидит снова своего ангела.  
Ни на этой земле, ни на Небесах.  
Возможно поэтому Дин, при молчаливой поддержке Сэма, смалодушничал. Он оставил Джимми у Бобби и почти никогда больше там не появлялся. А когда все же им с Сэмом случалось завернуть по дороге к старому охотнику, максимум, на что хватало Дина, это на пару ничего не значащих фраз. Порой ему казалось, что Джимми прекрасно понимает истинные причины такого отношения к нему. Не раз и не два Дин ловил на себе взгляд внимательных, задумчивых и невообразимо грустных глаз Новака. В такие моменты молодой человек ненадолго задумывался о том, что же все-таки помнит Джимми о том времени, когда тот был одним целым с Кастиэлем. И не стоит ли с ним поговорить об этом, расспросить... Но, нет.  
Дин делал вид, что не замечает, как на него смотрит Джимми, а тот всякий раз отводил взгляд, когда понимал, что его интерес к охотнику не прошел не замеченным.  
Так шли дни, недели, месяцы... Так прошло три года.  
И вот теперь Джимми умирает.  
Последняя связь Дина с Кастиэлем скоро оборвется навсегда, исчезнет из его жизни. И молодому человеку совсем не нравилось то, что он сейчас чувствовал. Что его не столько беспокоит скорая смерть Джимми, сколько осознание, что с уходом этого человека, у него не останется даже такой малости, как возможность видеть черты лица того, кто был действительно важен: его ангела.  
\- Дин, что случилось? - из задумчивости охотника вырвал встревоженный голос Сэма. - Мы куда-то уезжаем?  
\- Мы едем к Бобби, - решительно сказал Дин, поднимаясь с кровати.  
\- Но...  
\- Джимми умирает.  
Больше Сэм не задал ни одного вопроса, только молча закинул сумку на плечо и вышел из комнаты. Дин последовал за ним, закрыв и заперев за собой дверь.

-||-

\- Как Джимми? - спросил Дин, едва они, поздоровавшись с Бобби, зашли в дом.  
\- Хреново, - расстроенно покачав головой, пробурчал Бобби. - Парень просто тает, как свечка, и я понятия не имею, что с ним не так. Он больше не встает, ничего не ест и не пьет, только лежит, уставившись в потолок и спрашивает о тебе.  
Дин нахмурился:  
\- Он у себя?  
Бобби только кивнул и, тяжело вздохнув, потрепал его по плечу. Дин поймал на себе сочувствующий взгляд Сэма, но ничего не сказал, лишь молча повернулся и пошел к лестнице на второй этаж. Дверь в комнату Джимми была приоткрыта и, тихо постучав, Дин вошел.  
Человека, который лежал на кровати, было почти невозможно узнать, не знай Дин заранее, кто перед ним. Ярко освещенный дневным светом, падавшим сквозь открытое настежь окно, Джимми казался полупрозрачным, словно на самом деле медленно уходил в мир иной, оставляя позади одну лишь тень своей оболочки и ничего больше. Только глаза, сверкнувшие неприкрытой радостью и облегчением при виде вошедшего, остались неизменными: светлыми, ясными и полными сознания.  
\- Ты пришел, - тихо прошептал Джимми, слабо улыбаясь ему.  
\- Ну, конечно, - неловко пожал плечами Дин, закрывая за собой дверь и проходя в комнату. - Привет, как ты?  
Он подтащил к постели стул и сел, неуклюже взяв больного за руку. Эта рука была невесомой, тонкой, почти детской в его собственной большой огрубевшей ладони. Дин ощутил легкое пожатие и осторожно сжал в ответ ладонь Джимми.  
\- Я ждал, - тихо сказал тот. - Боялся, что ты не приедешь. Или опоздаешь...  
Слова давались умирающему с трудом. Новак говорил короткими фразами, и, сказав одну, секунду-другую собирался с силами, прежде чем сказать следующую.  
\- Ну, парень, что-то ты совсем расклеился, - бодро ответил Дин, но его горло сжал такой знакомый, почти забытый спазм, и слова приходилось проталкивать наружу. - Ты еще всех нас переживешь.  
В ответ Джимми улыбнулся ему такой мудрой и спокойной, почти потусторонней улыбкой, что у Дина сжалось сердце. Никогда прежде этот человек настолько не напоминал ему Кастиэля, как сейчас.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Новак и закрыл глаза, словно это движение потребовало от него всех сил.  
В комнате повисла тишина, но вскоре Джимми снова открыл глаза.  
\- Я умираю, Дин, - и остановив взглядом собравшегося было возразить ему молодого человека, медленно продолжил. - Я просил об этом. Три года я молил о том, чтобы меня отпустили. И вот, наконец, мои молитвы были услышаны. Скоро я уйду. Но я не могу покинуть этот мир, так и не сказав тебе то, что так долго носил в себе.  
Последние слова Джимми буквально выдавливал из себя, а затем долго лежал, обессиленный, хватая воздух посиневшими губами. Дин продолжал держать его руку в своей, а сейчас еще и накрыл ее ладонью. Он гладил тонкую, как рисовая бумага, кожу и не знал, что сказать этому человеку. Он понимал, почему Новак уходит. Да, для этого нужно было быть чертовски упертым и основательно достать кого-то там наверху, но, видимо, Джимми дошел до той самой последней черты, когда незачем и не для кого больше жить. В его глазах уже отражались Небеса. Как в глазах Кастиэля в тот последний момент перед их разлукой, и Дин не мог себя заставить отвести взгляд от этих завораживающих и как никогда ясных глаз.  
\- Он любил тебя, - неожиданно прошептал Джимми. - Кастиэль. Он действительно любил тебя. Его любовь обжигала. Ни одна рана не была такой болезненной, как то, что он чувствовал, когда расставался с тобой, Дин.  
У Дина было такое ощущение, что его ударили под дых. Вдруг стало невыносимо трудно дышать, сердце забилось, как сумасшедшее, в глазах защипало. Он шмыгнул носом, свободной рукой яростно потер глаза и крепче сжал ладонь Новака в своей:  
\- Кас был ангелом. Он не мог...  
\- И все же... - тепло улыбнулся ему Джимми. - Я был там... вместе с ним и чувствовал то же, что и он. Его любовь... Дин, я не знаю, как это описать. Трудно подобрать слова... это было настолько искреннее и всепоглощающее чувство. Там, на поле битвы... он так надеялся, что ты его остановишь.  
\- Нет, - хрипло выдохнул Дин, отстраняясь и отпуская руку умирающего. - Нет, ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь! Кас, он...  
\- Не знаю?  
Усмешка. Горькая, смешанная с терпким привкусом уже беззлобной обиды на судьбу. Рука, лишенная поддержки, безвольно упала на постель и свесилась с нее. Джимми отвел глаза и запрокинул голову, немигающим взглядом уставившись в покрытый трещинами и разводами потолок.  
\- Мне ли не знать, Дин? Понимаешь... когда Кастиэль вернулся в мое тело, все изменилось. Нет, он по-прежнему был у штурвала, если можно так сказать, но... Я больше не терял самого себя. Я видел то, что видел он. Я слышал то, что слышал он. Я чувствовал то, что чувствовал он. Мы были практически одним целым. И когда ему было больно, у меня шла кровь. А потом постепенно, шаг за шагом, я стал проближаться к пониманию того, что он видит в тебе. Что его завораживает. Что заставляет его любить тебя.  
На этот раз Новак замолчал надолго. Он лежал, закрыв глаза, бледный, исхудавший и строгий. В какой-то момент Дину показалось, что он умер, настолько поверхностным и слабым было дыхание человека на постели. Но тут Джимми снова открыл глаза. В них стояли слезы, и при виде этой спокойной медленной агонии сердце Дина разбилось на крохотные, острые, ранящие осколки.  
\- Не знаю, в какой момент это случилось... время течет иначе, когда в твоем теле живет ангел... но... Кас не был единственным, кто тебя любил, Дин.  
От этого тихого грустного признания охотника словно током ударило. Несколько секунд он вглядывался в лицо Джимми, а потом сгорбился, его плечи поникли и на лице появилась мучительная гримаса запоздалого сожаления.  
\- Так останься, - с надеждой прошептал Дин. - Разве это не достаточный повод для того, чтобы продолжать жить? И, может быть, кто знает...  
Тихий смех сухим шелестом прошлогодних листьев рассыпался по комнате.  
\- Я не он, Дин. И никогда не смогу заменить тебе его. Эта ложь не принесла бы ничего хорошего ни тебе, ни мне.  
\- Джимми...  
\- У меня есть только одна просьба, - на щеках умирающего появился легкий румянец, так странно смотревшийся на белой коже. - Я знаю, что вы никогда... но я так хотел... все эти годы...  
Джимми смущенно смолк и отвел взгляд, но Дин уже понял, о чем тот его просит. И черт возьми! Если единственное, что хочет этот парень перед смертью, так ничтожно мало и легко исполнимо...  
Дин пересел на кровать, осторожно, словно Джимми был сделан из тончайшего стекла, приподнял его за плечи и склонился к нему. Он провел рукой по лицу умирающего, словно считывая его черты кончиками пальцев, такие знакомые и такие бесконечно чужие и далекие, убрал со лба слипшиеся прядки спутанных темных волос и коснулся губами его сухих, потрескавшихся, прохладных губ.  
Поцелуй был коротким и горьким, как полынь. Эта горечь, так давно въевшаяся в сердце и душу Дина, омыла обоих, заставляя Дина всхлипнуть и прижать к себе Джимми. А тот, словно собрав последние силы, обнял охотника за плечи и тихо плакал, содрогаясь всем телом и уткнувшись ему в плечо.  
\- Передай ему... Скажи ему, что я... я люблю его, - выдохнул Дин, в свою очередь зарываясь лицом ему в волосы. - И.. и мне очень без него хреново.  
\- Сожги мое... тело, - прерывисто и слабо прошептал Джимми, так тихо, что охотник еле разобрал слова. - Не... предавай... земле...  
Его руки безвольно упали с плеч Дина, тело обмякло в руках охотника, но тот еще долго прижимал к себе умершего человека. Все те чувства, которые Дин так долго прятал глубоко внутри себя, прорвались на поверхность одновременно со смертью Джимми, и он тихо выл и захлебывался рыданиями.  
А когда день стал клониться к закату и комната погрузилась в мягкий сумрак, Дин медленно опустил умершего на постель, встал и тихо, словно боясь потревожить его покой, вышел из комнаты.

-||-

Со дня смерти Джимми Новака прошла неделя, но Винчестеры по-прежнему оставались у Бобби. Тому было только в радость хоть ненадолго побыть вместе с такими дорогими ему мальчиками, которые уже давно заменили ему собственных детей, и он даже не заговаривал об отъезде. Сэм каждый день отслеживал новости в интернете, на предмет проявлений сверхъестественного, но пока все было либо тихо, либо этим уже занимались другие охотники. Дин же...  
Казалось, он и не стремился никуда.  
Стоя у погребального костра Джимми, Дин впервые за долгое время снова молился. Молился истово и искренне. Молился о душе Джимми, о его семье, которая так никогда и не узнает, что с ним случилось; молился о том, чтобы этот измученный человек нашел, наконец, покой и, если не радость, то хотя бы немного тепла и спокойствия. Но Дин молился не Богу, который по-прежнему оставался для него безликим и далеким. Он молился тому, кто всегда его слышал, тому, кто раньше всегда отвечал ему. И вместе с отходной молитвой, которую читал над мертвым человеком Бобби, в небо унеслась и короткая молитва Дина. Только вместо "Амен", его губы прошептали "Кастиэль".  
Прошли еще две недели. Потом три. Месяц. Дни шли за днями, листва на деревьях стала желтеть, приближалась осень, и Сэмми уже начал потихоньку подбрасывать Дину намеки на новые случаи сверхъестественного. Но тот упорно не желал собираться в дорогу. Он надолго уходил из дома и бродил по окрестностям, а возвращался всегда опустошенный, тихий и с покрасневшими воспаленными глазами. "Это просто ветер, Сэмми. Просто ветер", - говорил Дин в ответ на безмолвный вопрос брата и уходил в комнату, в которой раньше жил Джимми, и которая теперь стала его.  
Однажды вечером они все сидели в гостиной. На улице бушевала непогода, тяжелые потоки воды обрушивались на землю, грозя затопить все вокруг; слышно было завывание ветра и глухие раскаты грома. Сэм мирно дремал на диване, забытая книга лежала раскрытой на его коленях, Бобби сосредоточенно чистил оружие, а Дин молча сидел за столом и маленькими глотками пил горячий чай, глубоко уйдя в свои мысли.  
Свет тусклой старой лампы коротко мигнул, когда раздался оглушительный удар грома; за окном сверкнула яркая вспышка очередной молнии, и Бобби встревоженно вскинул голову.  
\- Еще не хватало, чтобы генератор полетел, - глухо пробормотал он через некоторое время и снова вернулся к прерванному занятию.  
Дин, выйдя из глубокой задумчивости, лишь флегматично пожал плечами, но неожиданно насторожился:  
\- Ты ничего не слышал?  
Бобби снова поднял голову и прислушался, затем махнул рукой с зажатой в ней масляной тряпкой:  
\- Наверное показалось.  
Какое-то время Дин настороженно смотрел в окно, за которым не было видно ничего, кроме непроглядного мрака, и уже было успокоился. Но спустя пару минут внезапно снова вскинулся и резко поднялся:  
\- Да нет же... я точно что-то слышал! Что за чертовщина?  
Бобби нахмурился и, скептически покачав головой, все же потянулся к заряженому дробовику, прислоненному к ножке стола.  
Они еще некоторое время внимательно прислушивались, но звук, беспокоивший Дина, так и не повторился.  
\- Мерещится черт знает что, - пробурчал наконец молодой человек, собираясь снова сесть за стол.  
Но ему помешал стук в дверь. Громкий, уверенный и совершенно неуместный именно здесь, именно в это время.  
Бобби решительно поднялся, взял дробовик на изготовку и, кивнув Дину, отошел в дальний угол. разбуженный шумом Сэм тоже подобрался, подхватил падающую книгу и отложил ее в сторону. Он встал с дивана, подошел к Бобби и вытащил Нож, крепко зажав его в руке, готовый в любой момент действовать. Дин осторожно приблизился к двери, отошел в сторону с линии огня Бобби, резко распахнул ее и замер, расширенными от потрясения глазами всматриваясь в пришельца.  
На пороге стоял темноволосый человек, одетый по-простому: тяжелые ботинки, джинсы и наглухо застегнутая потертая кожанная крутка. В нем не было бы ничего необычного, кроме того факта, что посреди разыгравшейся непогоды, в жуткий шторм, когда ледяные потоки дождя сплошным водопадом обрушивались на землю, он оставался совершенно сухим. Гость вошел в дом, обвел взглядом замерших в шоке узнавания обитателей, и склонил голову на бок, с явным любопытством разглядывая охотников. Не дождавшись никакой реакции он, наконец, повернулся к Дину и неуверенно ему улыбнулся:  
\- Здравствуй, Дин.  
Дин потом так и не вспомнил, как он оказался рядом с этим человеком, как заставил внезапно одеревеневшие ноги сделать пару неуверенных шагов навстречу. Несколько томительно долгих секунд он вглядывался в немного грустные, пронзительные и такие знакомые синие глаза, а потом порывисто притянул его к себе, обнимая, вжимаясь всем телом, не заботясь о том, что на них потрясенно смотрят Бобби и Сэм.  
\- Кас...  
Слегка замешкавшись, ангел обнял его в ответ, осторожно, неуклюже и несмело.  
\- Дин. Я...  
\- Позже, - решительно оборвал его Дин, запуская пальцы в такие знакомые спутанные темные взъерошенные волосы, - Ты все мне расскажешь позже.  
А потом Дин сделал то, о чем он мечтал три долгих опустошающих горьких года: притянул Кастиэля к себе еще ближе и поцеловал, чувствуя, как земля уходит из-под ног, как все вокруг перестает существовать, как бешено и оглушающе бьется сердце, словно все еще не веря в то, что порой хорошие вещи все же случаются.

 

Конец

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Dalgren  
> Note: Если бы мне пришлось писать этот фик сейчас, то я бы оставила Джимми живым. Но писалось это сразу по следам 6х20, и та буря эмоций, которую вызвал у меня эпизод, вылилась в такой вот финал.


End file.
